Vaccination is the most important public health measure for preventing disease caused by viral infection. The effective use of vaccines is dependent on being able to quickly produce large quantities of vaccine material (e.g., virus) from a stable and easy to cultivate source. The rapid development of vaccines and their abundant availability is critical in combating many human and animal diseases. Delays in producing vaccines and shortfalls in their quantity can cause problems in addressing outbreaks of disease. For example, recent studies suggest that there is cause for concern regarding the long lead times required to produce vaccines against pandemic influenza. See, for example, Wood, J. M., 2001, Philos. Trans. R. Soc. Lond. B. Biol. Sci., 356:1953. Accordingly, recent efforts to produce vaccines have focused on growth of viruses for vaccines in cell culture.